undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Soleed
Soleed - Potwór płci męskiej mieszkający w podziemiach w CORE, ewentualnie na powierzchni po ukończeniu pacyfistycznej ścieżki, stworzony przez Paulina0606. Jego rasa jest bardzo stara, i wywodzi się jeszcze sprzed czasów wojny między potworami a ludźmi, i jest hybrydą tych gatunków. Jest to powód, dla którego ma tak człowieczą twarz i posturę. Pracuje przy utrzymywaniu CORE w dobrym stanie i pilnuje, by wszyscy byli bezpieczni, włączając i wyłączając lasery oraz naprawiając awarie. Obaj jego rodzice żyją. Ma też młodszego brata. Wygląd 'Neutrala / Pacyfistyczna ścieżka' Wygląd ogólny Soleed to wysoki potwór. BARDZO wysoki, jak na swój wiek. Jest wysokości prawie Króla Asgora, (na sprite tej samej, jednak w rzeczywistości jest trochę niższy) Jego skóra jjest pokryta łuskami. Ma on długie uszy nietoperza, dzięki którym bardzo dobrze słyszy. Twarz Soleed'a jest bardzo człowiecza (czego nie widać na sprite w grze.) Jego uzębienie jest jak u wampira. Ma gęste włosy zaczesane do tyłu, jednak mimo to się trochę kręcą. Białka w oczach potwora są lekko żółte, źrenice zaś pastelowo różowe. Sama skóra jest koloru sinego, włosy są ciemniejszego odcienia. Ma on długi, zwinny i mocny ogon z zawiniętą płetwą na końcu i białym paskiem przy końcówce. Na jego głowie znajduje się para rogów. Ma zamiast stóp łapy budową podobne do łap psa, jednak bez pazurów. Jednak najcharakterystyczniejsze dla niego są dwie rzeczy: długie, jasno niebieskie łuski wyrastające z pleców oraz fakt, że jedna jego łapa wygląda jak u demona. Może się zdawać, że łuski mogą przeszkadzać. I tak jest, jednak on po prostu nosi ubrania z... dziurą na plecach. Poza tym, może kłaść swoje kolce, przez co może też nosić luźniejsze ubrania / zbroję. Jego łapa była zarówno przyczyną drwin jak i komplementów. Urodził się z nią, i jest to prawdopodobnie "ukryty" gen któregoś z jego przodków. Jest ona prawie zawsze ciepła, schładza się, gdy Soleed śpi, jest wyczerpany lub mocno cierpi. W ludobójczej ścieżce okazuje się, że jego łapa potrafi "otwierać się", i pokazują się w niej wtedy szczeliny z lawą. Końcówki łusek na plecach, rogów oraz płetwy na końcu ogona są lekko lśniące, jak by były posypane pojedyńczymi kawałkami brokatu. Ubiór Ubiór potwora jest dosyć dziwny, gdyż ubiera on się elegancko niczym barman taki, jak Grillby. Bardzo lubi nosić eleganckie ubrania. Jego ulubionym ciuchem "na co dzień" jest granatowa bluzka , bardzo jasna lawendowa kamizelka z trzema kieszeniami (na sprite widać tylko jedną) oraz jasne spodnie z ciemnym tyłem, podobne do spodni jeździeckich. (O ile to nie są spodnie jeździeckie) ''Na szyi ma zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE obrożę w kolorze jasnym żółtym. Sprite w grze Normalny thumb|leftCo tu mówić - na normalnym sprite w grze wygląda na jeszcze marudniejszego, niż jest naprawdę. Wygląda on na nim na bardzo niezadowolonego, zirytowanego bądź zawiedzionego wszystkim dookoła. Kolory są te same, jednak ma on tylko jedną kieszeń w kamizelce, a nos przypomina bardziej zwierzęcy, ponieważ inny się po prostu nie zmieścił. "Serowy" thumbSerowy sprite w grze można otrzymać po daniu Soleed'owi kawałek sera. Ma on wtedy podniesione łapki, w których trzyma ser. Uśmiecha się, ma zamknięte oczy w wyrazie zadowolenia, a na policzkach ma rumieńce. Jego uszy są lekko uniesione. 'Ludobójcza ścieżka' W tej ścieżce Soleed, jako członek straży, nosi zbroję. Podstawową zbroję, ponieważ wstąpił do straży jako chętny, by bronić podziemi przed człowiekiem, i nie miał prawa awansować w taką chwilę. Jego zbroja wygląda jak u Straży Królewskiej, ale na hełmie na policzkach są kolce, jego twarz jest cała odsłonięta, a w przeciwieństwie do innych członków straży ma bose łapy. Przy końcówce ogona ma doczepione dwa kolce. Na jego "wyjątkowej" łapie są "szczeliny", w których jest lawa. Jego łuski na plecach są pod zbroją. Osobowość Spraiwedliwy Soleed od zawsze czuł, że świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Chciał to zmienić. Zawsze starał się traktować innych z szacunkiem i nikogo nie wywyższać ani poniżać, bo dla niego to było po prostu złe. Oczywiście nawet jemu się to nie zawsze udawało, jednak widać było, że starał się bardziej, niż co niektórzy. Działa według swoich zasad etycznych, które zawsze "szlifuje" i stara się dopasować do innych tak, aby były jak najbardziej sprawiedliwe dla innych i niego samego. Odważny Kolejna wrodzona cecha, i przy okazji częsta w przypadku jego rasy. Nie boi się postawić na swoim. Zawsze gotowy, by podjąć ryzyko. Ale to nie wszystko, bo prawdziwym dowodem jego męstwa jest to, że jest gotowy ponieść konsekwencje. Często czuje silną potrzebę obrony słabszych. Czasami jednak nawet jemu się zdarza stchórzyć - w końcu nikt nie jest w stu procentach nieustraszony. Boi się strażników królewskich oraz... samego króla Asgore. Boi się go mimo, że wie dobrze, że król dba o poddanych i nic mu nie zrobi. Niecierpliwy Soleed nienawidzi, gdy musi na coś za długo czekać. Zawsze, wszystko na miejscu musi być mu dane: inaczej się irytuje. Dlatego nie lubi chodzić do restauracji, i woli sam sobie robić jakiekolwiek jedzenie, bo nie chce mu się czekać. To samo z zakupami i większością czynności wymagającej czekanie na drugą osobę - woli je robić sam. W walce również to widać, gdyż podczas walki popędza on gracza. O dziwo, sam nie lubi być popędzany, i bardzo go to denerwuje. Marudny Najcharakterystyczniejsza dla niego cecha. Nie jest on jakoś przesadnie marudny, jednak lubi sobie pomarudzić na wszystko, co go otacza. Często swoją postacią irytuje przyjaciół, dlatego stara się poprawić, jednak... nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi i marudzi dalej. W walce' / pacyfistyczna ścieżka 400px|center Pojawia się z: *Brak. sam Ataki *Drapnięcie. Po lewej bądź prawej stronie pojawia się wykrzyknik, a zaraz po tym ślad zadrapania. Jeżeli gracz nie ucieknie z pola przed zniknięciem wykrzykniku, zostaje podrapany i zabieranie są mu punkty HP. *"Bitwa taneczna, runda 1". Pole bitwy dzieli się na kilka kwadratów, przypominających stereotypowy parkiet do tańca. Trzy kwadraty zaczynają mrugać, wtedy trzeba na nie wjechać. Gdy kończą mrugać, reszta kwadratów robi się biała. Jeżeli gracz na nich jest, są mu zabierane punkty HP. *"Bitwa taneczna, runda 2". Taka sama, jak wcześniejsza, ale świecą się dwa. *"Bitwa taneczna, finałowa runda". Po raz kolejny. Jednak tym razem tylko jeden kwadrat mruga, a zabierane jest mu więcej HP. *''"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" - specjalny atak.'' Jeżeli gracz ma pusty pistolet, jest 6% szansy, że Soleed go użyje. Jest on nawiązaniem (jak już sama nazwa wskazuje) do gry "Overwatch". W polu bitwy pojawiają się w losowych miejscach koła, a po chwili w miejsce uderza pocisk. Atak jest całkiem trudny do przetrwania bez uderzenia, bo pocisków jest dużo. Strategia *Przetrwać trzy "bitwy taneczne" *Dać Soleed'owi ser. Wtedy oszczędza cię od razu i możesz zobaczyć "serowy" sprite. *Jeżeli wybierzesz w ACT "Flirtuj" podczas bitwy tanecznej, atak Soleed'a "da ci fory" i zabierze 2 punktów HP mniej. Cytaty *Nie każ mi na siebie czekać. '''Sprawdź *...Boli mnie głowa... Potyczka *Ciebie też denerwuje dzisiejsza temperatura? Neutralne *Czekaj, nie... Tutaj tak jest zawsze... #2 *No, dawaj. taneczny *Jeszcze ci nie dość? taneczny #2 *Dobrze, dobrze! Czas na finał! taneczny #3 *...Co? Flirtuj *Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? #2 *Liczysz, że dam ci fory? [Flirtuj (podczas bitwy tanecznej)] *Czy to... SER? ser Opisy *Ten potwór kocha ser. Sprawdź *Soleed jest zirytowany twoim brakiem zainteresowania nim. jeżeli gracz przy pierwszym spotkaniu wybierze "Nalegaj dalej" *Soleed jest zirytowany twoim nadmiarem zainteresowania nim. jeżeli gracz przy pierwszym spotkaniu wybierze "Nie nalegaj dalej" *Wyzywasz Soleed'a na pojedynek taneczny. Ten wygląda na zadowolonego. Kilka potworów patrzy na was. taneczny *Bitwa trwa. Inne otwory z holu patrzą z zaciekawieniem na wasze dzikie tańce. taneczny #2 & #3 *Mówisz Soleed'owi, że ma szerokie barkiZawsze mnie śmieszyło, jak ktoś podrywa faceta na "szerokie barki" : ) .... Soleed nie wie, czy uznać to za komplement. Flirtuj *Kontynuujesz komplementowanie Soleed'a. Jeden z potworów niedaleko was zaczyna śmiać się głośno, a Soleed jest cały czerwony. #2 *Soleed jest czerwony na policzkach, ale tańczy dalej. [Flirtuj (podczas bitwy tanecznej)] *Wyciągasz z ekwipunku pyszny, żółty ser. Soleed patrzy na niego z "oczami wygłodniałego szczeniaczka". Dzielisz się serem z potworem. ser W walce''' ścieżka Pojawia się z: *Brak. sam Ataki *Na dole i górze pola pojawiają się maszyny do laserów. Zaczynają losowo świecić na pomarańczowo albo niebiesko. Po chwili pojawiają się lasery. Jeżeli dusza gracza nie znajdzie się na niebieskim laserze, są mu zabierane punkty HP. *Myślę... Cytaty Przed walką *...Słyszałem dzwony ewakuacyjne... *...Słyszałem płacz tamtych dzieci... *A teraz usłyszę ciebie. *Właśnie prawdopodobnie użyłem laserów obronnych po raz ostatni w swoim życiu... *GIŃ! W walce '''ACT *Czymkolwiek jesteś, nie znasz granic bezczelności! Flirtuj *Nawet o tym nie myśl! Przytul W walce FIGHT '(Po kolei) *...Ten mały, niebieski szczur wodny, z którym rozmawiałem podczas ewakuacji... *...Już NIGDY nie spotka swojego idola! *Płoń, bestio! *Migrena mnie nie powstrzyma... *Nie tym razem. *Może i z tobą nie wygram. *...Ale nie szkodzi. *Bo zginę wiedząc, że próbowałem. Po walce (Po kolei) *Ach... *Nie czuję już nawet migreny... *...Przegrałem. *Przepraszam. Opisy *'Jest słabszy, niż się wydaje!' Sprawdź' *Wiatr powoli rozwiewa unoszący się pył. Soleed blokuje twoją drogę. Potyczka *Oczy Soleed'a płoną nienawiścią do ciebie. Flirtuj *Podchodzisz do Soleed'a. Ten odskakuje do tyłu. Przytul *Soleed zjada ser. ATK Soleed'a wzrasta! ser *Soleed czuje, jak migrena miażdży jego głowę od stresu. Jakimś cudem walczy dalej.' ' *Lawa na łapie Soleed'a lśni. *Soleed oddycha głośno z nerwów. *Światła laserów oświetlają zbroję Soleed'a. Nagroda *Po zabiciu Soleed'a na ludobójczej ścieżce otrzymujesz pilot do laserów, który używasz by wyłączyć lasery blokujące przejście. Główna historia Neutralna ścieżka 'Pierwsze spotkanie' thumb|356px Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Hotlandzie, niedaleko innych potworów (w tym córki Grillby'egoW moim Headcanonie pojawiają się te dwa potwory na wszystkich ścieżkach.). Wydaje się nieprzejęty obecnością człowieka. Nie można przejść dalej bez zagadania do niego, bo nie można przejść przez znajdujący się tam laser. Wtedy trzeba podejść do Soleed'a. Soleed na początku nie wygląda na przyjaznego, i jak by fakt, że zobaczył człowieka go w ogóle nie poruszył. Jednak gracz nalega. Wtedy potwór irytuje się. Postać ma do wyboru dwie opcje. Obie są poprawnie i powodują postęp historii, jedyne, co zmieniają, to końcowy napis pacyfistycznej ścieżki, oraz reakcję Soleed'a na drugie spotkanie. Nie nalegaj dalej. Nalegaj dalej. Nie nalegaj dalej. Jeżeli gracz wybierze "Nie nalegaj dalej", Soleed nic nie zrobi i będzie stał dalej. Wtedy zadzwoni do gracza Alphys i wyłączy laser, a Soleed się obrazi i wyjdzie z pola widzenia, bo on nie potrafił wyłączyć lasera, a Alphys tak. Nalegaj dalej. Jeżeli gracz naciśnie "Nalegaj dalej", efekt będzie również pozytywny. Protagonista dzwoni do Alphys, a ta wyłącza laser. Soleed uczy się, że czasem warto poprosić o pomoc. 'Drugie spotkanie' Drugi raz spotykamy potwora kilka chwil po "Operowym występie Mettatona", w MTT Resort, Soleed'a znajduje się holu, patrzącego się na kałużę robioną przez krzywą fontannę Mettatona. Pierwsze, co się dzieje, gdy wchodzisz do pomieszczenia, jest pojawienie się dymku z "komentarzem" potwora: Po dwóch krokach, nad Soleed'em pojawia się wykrzyknik i patrzy na nas. Jeżeli gracz wybrał "Nalegaj dalej" Soleed nic nie robi. Można się przejść po pokoju i robić wszystko, co zwykle, łącznie z przechodzeniem do innych pomieszczeń, a Soleed będzie się odwracał i patrzał na gracza. Jednak gdy podejdziesz do przejścia do CORE, Soleed podbiegnie do gracza i rozpocznie się walka. Jeżeli gracz wybrał "Nie nalegaj dalej" Soleed od razu podchodzi szybko do gracza. Zaczyna się walka. Po walce, jeżeli Soleed zostanie oszczędzony, potwór ma lekko podniesione uszy. Jest to ostatnie spotkanie z Soleed'em. Jeżeli zostanie on zabity, hol po walce jest pusty, bo wszyscy spanikowali i uciekli. Prawdziwa pacyfistyczna ścieżka *Biały napis: Wreszcie pozbył się migreny! Chyba... *Żółty napis: Pracuje w delfinarium.' pierwszym spotkaniu wybrać opcję "Nalegaj dalej".' Ludobójcza ścieżka center|510px|Wygląd Soleed'a w ludobójczej ścieżce. Tutaj akurat wersja w stylu anime. Soleed pojawia się w niej tylko raz, bo nie musi pilnować laserów, i wstępuje do straży, by bronić innych potworów. Spotyka się go na jednej mapie przed MTT Resort. Protagonista po kilku pierwszych krokach się zatrzymuje, gdyż przy wszystkich wyjściach na inne mapy pojawiają się lasery obronne. Można się domyśleć, kto je włączył. Jednak gracz stawia kolejne, powolne kroki. Wtedy, ze jednej ze ścian zeskakuje Soleed w zbroi, robiąc przy tym chmurę pyłu. Gdy chmura opadnie, potwór otwiera oczy. Rozpoczyna się walka. Letimotif Rozmowa/tło (Ścieżka neutralna/pacyfistyczna) *Overtale OST: 006a - Enemy Approaching (Version A) Walka (Ścieżka neutralna/pacyfistyczna) *Overtale OST: 006b - Enemy Approaching (Version B) Rozmowa/tło (Ścieżka ludobójcza) *[S Sans: Descend] Walka (Ścieżka ludobójcza) *Dusttale - Remix for Megalovania (wiem, że to remix Megalovanii, ale dla mnie wprowadza najlepszy klimat do walki tego typu.) Śmierć *Saltillo - A Necessary End Zainteresowania W BUDOWIE Ser No lubi ser. Delfiny Soleed od urodzenia chciał zobaczyć zwierzę spoza góry Ebott - delfina. Są potwory podobne do delfinów, jednak on chciał poznać je jako zwierze. Wyczytał on o nich w książkach. Po ukończeniu pacyfistycznej ścieżki, Soleed pracuje jako wolontariusz w delfinarium, gdzie leczy się chore delfiny. Po prostu uwielbia te stworzenia, uważa, że są słodkie, inteligentne i piękne. Taniec Bardzo lubi tańczyć, i robi to od dzieciństwa, a treningi sprawiły, że jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Czasami mylą mu się kroki, i musi je zastąpić szybko innymi, przez co nie ma szans w konkursach o wyznaczonym tańcu, jednak już dwa razy zajął drugie miejsce i raz trzecie w dowolnym tańcu. Potrafi tańczyć niezwykle szybko. Jest to też powód, dla którego myli kroki - nie nadąża za... samym sobą, jednak jego umiejętność do "improwizacji" można uznać za mniejszy / dodatkowy talent. Relacje Rodzice Ma on pozytywne relacje z rodzicami. Od zawsze. Kłócą się od czasu do czasu, jednak nie jest to nic poważnego, jest to po prostu życie oraz fakt, że Soleed to maruda. Kocha rodziców bardzo, jednak spędza z nimi mało czasu, i nie chce tego zmieniać. Po prostu nie za bardzo ma z rodzicami wspólne tematy do rozmowy. Zwykle się kończy na rozmowie o pracy, i słynne pytanie "Kiedy doczekamy się wnuków?", co ekstremalnie denerwuje i zawstydza Soleed'a. Brat - Vollas Soleed to typowy starszy brat - bardzo lubi denerwować Vollas'a, przekomarzać się z nim i podkreślać, że to on jest starszy i niby "mądrzejszy", lecz NIKOMU innemu nie wolno sprawiać, że jest brat się denerwuje, a TYM BARDZIEJ, że jest smutny. Po prostu mimo braterskich "konfliktów" i "kłótni", to się bardzo kochają. Alphys Nie znają się za dobrze, ale ich prace są w pewnym sensie połączone, i czasem muszą współpracować i informować się nawzajem. Soleed nie za bardzo lubi z nią rozmawiać, gdyż Alphys jest o wiele bardziej wedukowana. Poza tym, Soleed nie lubi Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, i woli anime gdzie jest więcej akcji. Tak więc nie za bardzo z nią rozmawia. Ale to nie znaczy, że jej nie lubi. Dla niego jest neutralna. Król Asgore Soleed nie uważa, że Asgore jest złym władcą. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak boi się go, sam nie wie, czemu, nawet mimo faktu, że król nie wygląda groźnie. Na żywo widział go tylko kilka razy, jednak nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim osobiście. LAZYBONES Sans ...Nie za bardzo się lubią. Ale też nie za bardzo się znają, bo nie za często się widują. A przynajmniej Soleed tak uważa, Sans nie zwraca za bardzo uwagi na Soleed'a, uważa go za typowego "choleryka". Soleed nie lubi w nim jego braku zainteresowania jakąkolwiek pracą, lecz mimo to kupuje od niego Hot-dog'i, jak może. Zazdrości mu też faktu, że PRAWDOPODOBNIE Sans ma zdolność teleportacji, ale to i tak nie za bardzo wpływa na ich relacje. Hydris Poznał tego dzieciaka jak pilnował laserów podczas "MTT Live in Hotland", na który chciała się dostać. Niestety, nie mogła, bo skończyły się bilety. Hydris zaczęła płakać, a Soleed'owi się zrobiło jej strasznie żal. Chciał ją wpuścić i zrobić wyjątek, ale było jeszcze kilka innych potworów i wiedział, że byłyby na niego wściekłe za taki czyn. Było mu potem przykro. Spotkał ją znowu po zniszczeniu bariery, i okazało się, że Hydris nie była na niego zła, i zrozumiała sytuację. Tinny Zaczęło się wtedy, gdy Tinny szła uczyć się do Alphys, a Soleed jak zwykle pilnował laserów. Okazało się, że Alphys nie ma, więc Tinny poszła na spacer po Hotlandzie. Frisk była wtedy w podziemiach, więc lasery i zagadki były przygotowane. Tinny postanowiła poszukać swoich znajomych ze starej szkoły, nim się zaczęła uczyć u Alphys. Znalazła ich. Jednak byli za laserem. Jednym z zepsutych. Soleed go pilnował. Tinny poprosiła go, aby wyłączył laser, jednak ten nie mógł, gdyż, jak każdy laser z awarią, próba wyłączenia go mogła zagrozić życiu istotom znajdującym się blisko. Dziwnym trafem, rozmowa zeszła na dyskusję o gustach kulinarnych, czyli ukochany ser Soleed'a kontra wspaniałe Temmie Flakes Tinny. Obaj dawali bardzo dobre argumenty, i nikt nie chciał odpuścić. Na koniec Tinny postanowiła, że jednak na znak "końca kłótni" odda swoją kanapkę z serem. Soleed od razu się rozchmurzył. Tinny wyciągnęła swoje Temmie Flakes, i razem jedli, aż w końcu Alphys zadzwoniła do Tinny, że już jest. Okazało się, że nawet się polubili, i potem od czasu do czasu się odwiedzali! Kira Burogu Po raz pierwszy się zobaczyli, gdy Soleed miał wolne, i inny potwór pilnował laserów. Był on na spacerze w Snowdin, a jego głowę ściskała migrena, przez co był jeszcze większym marudą, niż zwykle. Kira była akurat również w Snowdin. Soleed stał sobie przy jednej z budek z hot-dog’ami Sansa, który i tak spał. Potwór narzekał do śpiącego szkieleta na to, że jest głodny, a „on znowu zrobił sobie przerwę" i śpi, nie chcąc się obudzić. Wtedy zobaczyła go Kira, i… Soleed od razu jej się spodobał. I to bardzo. Dla niej była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, mimo, iż nie wyglądał na za bardzo miłego, to podeszła do zdenerwowanego Soleed’a, aby jej nie „uciekł” i zagadała, chcąc go uspokoić, mimo, iż nie jest za bardzo gadatliwa. Soleed na początku nawet nie podniósł wzroku, ale nie chciał zrobić nieznajomej przykrości, więc w końcu uspokoił się i przedstawił. Kira również mu się bardzo spodobała, przez co starał się być miły. Jakimś sposobem się nawet zaprzyjaźnili, bo podczas rozmowy Soleed sobie pomarudził chwilę na gościa z hot-dogami (nawet nie zauważył, że ten już nie śpi i wszystko słyszy…), a potem rozmowa się sama potoczyła. Często spędzają ze sobą czas i rozmawiają ze sobą, a Soleed nawet mniej marudzi w jej towarzystwie, aby zrobić na niej lepsze wrażenie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Obaj jednak sobie nie chcą nawzajem wyznać „zainteresowania”. uwaga: Noże są krótkowieczne, więc prawdziwy wiek Kiry przeliczony na ludzki/taki, jak ma Soleed, to jest pełnoletnia. Problemy ze zdrowiem Soleed cierpi na migrenę. Widać to w walce i pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy wspomina o bolącej głowie. Czasami jego bóle są tak silne, że musi brać na nie leki, jednak bierze je z przymusu, bo nie za bardzo ufa medycynie tego typu. Ciekawostki *Na początku miał się nazywać Tessan; *Autorka stworzyła tą postać na potrzebę Roleplay; *Je prawie tylko ryby i ser; *Jest biseksualny; *Poza rybami i serem, uwielbia też popcorn; *Jego ulubiona ryba to Undyne śledź; *Ma bardzo niski LV, ponieważ przez całe życie nie zabił nikogo. Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie